The Same Sky
by xXRomanticTragedyXx
Summary: We're all connected by the same sky" BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! W wonder if you can recognize the animes, it's fairly easy.


**This is just a little thing that came to me while I was in the car, listening to my iPod to the song Better Days and such so there's no real logical reason this came to me, but it did so I'm writing it and posting it ! It really has no plot, but it was fun!!**

**The idea also came form an AMV I watched on YouTube so, yeah!**

**Disclaimer: Every anime in this story does not belong to me, but to it's proper creators.**

**--**

_And you ask me what I want this year  
And I try to make this kind and clear  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days  
Cuz I don't need boxes wrapped in strings  
And desire and love and empty things  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

Somewhere, deep in a large village, a group of four ninja sat and stared at the dark sky littered with stars. The only girl giggling as she tried talking to a boy with dark hair and a stoic face, while he elbowed with his orange suited rival beside him almost playfully. Their masked sensei stood behind them and glanced every so often over the top of his book, looking at both his students and the stars.

_So take these words and sing out loud  
'cause everyone is forgiven now  
'cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

Farther off, in another night-covered dimension, a group of five stood and watched the star speckled sky as well. The young boy's fingers wrapped securely, but gently, around the young princesses wrist as they blushed and watched the sky with a small, talking fluff ball upon the girl's shoulder. The older ones behind them bickering loudly, the blonde magician smiling while the ninja yelled angrily; their hands secretly woven together.

_Need some place simple where we could live  
and something only you can give  
and that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive  
and the one poor child who saved this world  
and there's ten million more who probably could  
if we all just stopped and said a prayer for them_

Way back in time, where current Tokyo, Japan should be, sits a young time traveler with a small fox demon curled up in her lap and a half dog demon at her side; the three watching as a shooting star crosses the night sky. Their friends, a monk and a young demon slayer, bickering slightly behind them, but still took notice to the beautiful night sky.

_So take these words and sing out loud  
'cause everyone is forgiven now  
'cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

Somewhere in Japan, atop the roof of a well hidden house, two boys and a girl sit as the boys argue loudly, the orange haired one louder than the gray haired boy, as the girl tries in vain to break up the argument and stare at the sky above them. Below them sit a man in his twenties while he smiles and stares at the sky with his two friends, the feminine looking one more chipper than the stoic one, standing behind him. On the path to the house, a group of three boys and two girls stare as a star streaks through the blackness. The boy with strange hair looks at the black haired girl's hand he's holding and smirks; she huffs and turns away. The blonde boy shouts out something in German and throws his arms up happily while the younger boy yells how stupid he is while the girl barely notices and watches the sky with awe.

_I wish everyone was loved tonight  
and somehow stop this endless fight  
just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

Somewhere, in a town known as Nerima, a group stands out in the yard of the dojo, barely noticing, but still watching, the stars above. Three girls-one with a giant spatula, another on a bike with purple hair, and the last dressed in a gymnast's uniform- chase around a pigtailed boy. A fourth girl remains on the porch as she shouts angered words at the pigtailed boy, and another boy, a bandana wrapped around his head and unnatural fangs bared, as he joins the angry girl; face beat red at her proximity. Two fathers and two sisters sit quietly on the side and ignore the loud production and instead watch the stars.

_So take these words and sing out loud  
'cause everyone is forgiven now  
'cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

In Tokyo, in an area called Funbari Hill, a thirteen-year-old boy sits lazily on the highest hill and watches the stars with a ghostly samurai sitting at his side. Below them, a group goes about their business loudly. A purple haired boy, wielding a deadly weapon and cursing in Chinese, chases a blue haired boy and another boy with an Afro. An older boy, around seventeen, stands by combing his strangely shaped pompadour as a green haired boy sits on a tombstone next to him, and a blonde man beside them; a skull held firmly in his long fingers. A group of girls nearby watch the scene with their own reaction; the blue haired girl yelling at her brother, the green haired, older girl shaking her head in disbelief, the blonde one remaining silent, and the pink haired one clutching and unclutching her art book. Each one taking at least _some_ notice to the sky above them.

_'cause tonight's the night the world begins again…_

Deep in the middle of Japan, squished between huge buildings and shielded by a dimensional barrier, sits a witch upon her porch. Her red eyes scanning the star speckled blackness above as she sips her sake happily; a black fluff ball beside her following suit. On her other side sits her apprentice who goes from watching the stars in awe, chattering giddily with the curly haired girl beside him, and yelling at the stoic boy behind him as two little girls spin and giggle in the large grassy lawn before them. As the one boy finishes his rant to his friend about how they are nothing alike because of his silent ways and how there is no connection between them, the witch smirks. She snickers quietly with a sly smile on her face before turning her apprentice to face her. Staring into his mismatched eyes, she says:

_"You are right that we are all different. From the time eras we inhabit, the dimensions we live in, the personalities we show, and the powers and curses, friends and rivals we have. But we are all connected because…we all reside under the same sky"_

_--_

**This was actually pretty fun since I was trying so hard not to directly say who each character and what anime it was. And the song really gave me the idea, but I wonder…DID U GUYS GUESS WHICH ANIMES WERE WHICH!! TELL ME OKAY??**

**+Izzy+**


End file.
